Lost in Crimson Dreams
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: HIATUS Cuando los poderes de las bestias sagradas son preciados y un emisario debe encontrar su destino. El lugar de los hechos LeiefzaVolt High School en Rusia. Oh! bella rusia. YuriyxKai. R&R.
1. The red letter

**Notas: **bueno luego de mucho luchar por definir la línea definitiva del fic decidí publicar el primer capitulo, esta historia tratara de ser distinta a las que llevo escribiendo por ello tome la libertad de plantear una situación especial al mismo tiempo de incursionar en otra variedad de idea es decir el universo alterno como podrán leer mas adelante n.n. En otras acotaciones, la idea o trama se origino por mirar muchas películas de internados (no precisamente sanos o colegios particulares o.ô) y otras intrigas fantásticas si a esto le suman una mente que necesitaba cambiar de aire literalmente, pues ahí me tienen. Una ultima cosa, el primer capitulo sirve a titulo de introducción no espero llegar a mucho en este pero quien sabe? Al menos lograre situarme n.n.

**Disclaimer: **ni Beyblade ni sin derivados me pertenecen n.nU

**Advertencia:** Este es AU o UA o Universo Alterno o Altern Universe.....yap, si no saben lo que es pregunten o léanlo mejor, es broma, es decir que planteare una historia en una línea espacio–temporal distinta o paralela a la serie, en este caso será del tipo paralela pero no incluirá torneos de beyblade como en la serie ...no digo más ¬¬u.

Otra cosilla, este es un fic con lineamientos angst, drama, romance y por sobre todo shonen ai, yaoi & slash.....el resto le iré enumerando las advertencias en cada capitulo pero al menos se podrán dar una idea n.nU quienes conocen o han leído alguno de mis fics saben a que atenerse (eso creo).

**Nombres**: en esta historia todos los nombres se usaran según los originales que recopile (si alguno no les parece me avisan o.ô los errores existen), al momento los que participan en el capitulo inicial n.n

Kai: **Kai Hiwatari**

Tala: **Yuriy Ivanov **

Bryan: **Boris Kuznetsov**

Boris Balkov: **Volcoff **

Voltaire: **Souitirou **

Mr. Dickenson. **Daitenji**

****

**Lost in Crimson Dreams**

**-----**

**I want to Dream,  
Here where my heart beats,  
Outhere when I'm alone,**

**I wish to catch you in my arms,  
To breath like the loving ones,  
And find this place called the One,**

**If there is moment I can dream again,  
It's what I really wish to vanish this pain.....  
I want to Dream....**

**-----**

****

****

**Dream1. The Red Letter **

****

El camino desfilaba, hileras de árboles, uno tras otro en perfecta secuencia, tupidos y verdes que no dejaban ver mas allá de su presencia empezaron a marear los ojos celestes por lo que prontamente giró nuevamente al frente.

El chico de cabello corto, ligeramente alborotado y de un rojo destacable miro con atención a la banqueta, no que variara mucho de la impresión causada por los árboles pero al menos no le rendía la misma sensación de querer vaciar su estomago o voltear las pupilas. Mientras permacía así se fue perdiendo en mas de un pensamiento hasta quedar atrapado en los recuerdos de sucesos anteriores a este viaje.

--

-una carta! Una carta!-exaltó en su mente una voz juvenil, y a lo lejos apareció una pequeño niño-

-Alexander deja de correr-soltó sin elevar su tono-

-pero quiero ver!-reclamó el chico de ojos amatistas aun conservando el sobre en su mano-

-esta bien, pero dámela primero para que pueda leerla-le explico el pelirrojo estirando la mano en señal de pedido-

-mm....esta bien Yuriy-contestó serio como queriendo confirmar la proposición del joven-

Acto seguido el pequeño Alexander le entregaba el sobre recién llegado, para sorpresa del adolescente era de color rojo, no un rojo tosco y extravagante sino mas sombrío y elegante algo que le llamo mas aun la atención pues no solía recibir ese tipo de correo y mucho menos guardando un sello con una figura dorada grabada, un ave de dos cabezas.

-pero que rayos?-inquirió Yuriy al mirar el reverso y confirmar su nombre "Ivanov Yuriy - Omsk"-una vez asegurado de que no se tratara de un error le dio vuelta nuevamente para abrirlo-

--

-"vaya sorpresa que me lleve..."-pensó sacando de su bolsillo el mismo sobre carmín-

Luego de ello dejo a un lado el sobre desviando finalmente la vista a un maletín junto a él, suspiro una vez más, tal parecía que llevaba esa actitud por mucho rato puesto que sus ojos no lograban sostener la batalla contra sus parpados y amenazaban con cerrarse de un segundo al otro.

-'Ivanov Yuriy... calificaciones sobresalientes....perfil elegido....radicado en Omsk...beca...Vladivostok, escuela particular bilingüe 'LeiefzaVolt High School' ...'-las palabras escritas en cierto trozo de papel fino y adornado por el mismo símbolo del sobre carmín revoltearon una ultima vez en su cabeza antes de que la luz se apagara y quede sumergido en sus sueños-

Habría transcurrido un instante o tal vez varias horas para cuando Yuriy regresó a la conciencia de sus 5 sentidos, interrumpido por el silbido del tren.

-rayos...-murmuro sobándose los ojos antes de enfocarlos-ahhh!!!...que..quien?-articulo entrecortadamente cuando se encontró cara a cara con un chico de ojos carmín y pelo bicolor que le miraba fijamente sin sobresaltarse-

-calla-musitó simplemente el joven cerrando sus ojos-

-como? Disculpa,oye...óyeme, quien eres? Y que haces en mi vagón?....-inquirió sigilosamente Yuriy a observar el atuendo que traía puesto el peliazul ante él-

Realmente no era que le infundiera miedo pero traer la mayor parte de tu ropa en negro añadiéndole su actitud evasiva y segura a la vez dejaba mucho que pensar, lo mejor era proceder con cautela.

-al parecer no quieres contestarme y la verdad no me molestaría pero tendré que ir por el boletero, no quisiera 'problemas'-comentó acertadamente el pelirrojo a lo que el intruso levantó una ceja para dignarse a abrir los ojos-

-a que te refieres?-inquirió esta vez Kai, y Yuriy sonrió, había captado su atención-

-me dirás que haces aquí y quien eres?-reincidió a su vez el pelirrojo-

-que pesado...no traigo problemas, tan solo fui a dar una vuelta entiendes?-le explicó al ojicelestes esperando su asentimiento-

-bien. y por cierto, si tengo mi boleto.-añadió, mostrándole un billete amarillo, antes de que Yuriy iniciara su pregunta, lo cual despejo todas sus dudas-

-bueno, ahora podrías presentarte no? Soy Yuriy, Yuriy Ivanov-se presentó extendiéndole la mano-

El peliazul levantó una vez mas una ceja inquisidora dejando caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, aunque para Yuriy el hecho paso desapercibido Kai dudo unos instantes en alcanzar su mano, volcando la mirada de las celestes orbes a la mano y de la mano a las orbes prestando especial atención a la delicada sonrisa en sus labios.

-yo soy Ka..-SHLANG (puerta corrediza abriéndose de golpe?) rayos!-exclamo Kai mirando hacia la ahora, abierta puerta del compartimiento-

-joven Kai-digno articular con seriedad y algo de la frialdad que pudo captar Yuriy en el hombre pelimorado que se asomaba del pasillo-

Lo siguiente desconcertó al pelirrojo, sin articular una palabra mas enfocando con una severidad nunca vista en ojos tan jóvenes como los del recién conocido chico, Kai se levantó y se encaminó directamente hacia el hombre.

-después de ud. joven Kai-murmuro, con algo mas que una amabilidad real, el pelimorado dejándole paso-

A este gesto solo recibió una mirada fulminante de Kai que sin embargo pareció mas divertirle que indignarlo todo ello dejando mas y mas perplejo al estudiante.

-ya nos veremos...Yuriy-se despidió en el marco de la puerta para desaparecer tras esta cuando Volcoff la cerrara sonriendo falsamente al pelirrojo una vez mas único ocupante del compartimiento-

-....si, Kai-murmuro a su vez pero sabia que aquel chico no lo vería mas ...o si?-

Aunque se hubiera quedado pensando en ello no habría podido adivinar la verdad tras estas palabras, a menos de una hora del suceso el tren silbo repetidamente desacelerando a su vez su marcha, llegaban a su destino final.

-" Vladivostok ....LeiefzaVolt High School, al fin llegue"-pensó tocando tierra al tiempo que desviaba una vez mas la mirada hacia su mas pequeña maleta-

----

-se terminó Sr. Hiwatari, ya tuve suficiente de sus constantes desafíos a los reglamentos de esa escuela- elevó en tono serio y sin embargo lo suficientemente fuerte para que alcanzara el otro lado de la puerta-

-no recuerdo que ese reglamento incluyera encerrarme en mi habitación bajo llave-contestó burdamente y desafiante la voz del aludido a lo que sobrevino un segundo de silencio, el que antecedía una explosión seria suficiente descripción para Yuriy-

Del otro lado de la pared, en la dirección del establecimiento Kai desviaba la vista con una actitud impasible de indiferencia, haciendo rodar sus orbes rojas a un lado mientras el hombre a cargo de la escuela sentía cada pelo de su cuerpo erguirse en desesperada rabia al no ser escuchado por su pupilo.

Para Kai este era simplemente otro pasaje en los problemas que solía meterse u ocasionar y todo por "querer dar una vuelta" como se lo dijera horas antes a un entonces desconocido pelirrojo de ojos hielo.

El director, el señor Daitenji no sabia ya a que santo rezarle para lograr controlar el chico y de alguna manera lograr apaciguar el espíritu de fuego que podía despedir detrás de esa fachada fría que traía impresa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Finalmente Daitenji respiro hondo calmándose antes de dar su sentencia.

-Sr. Hiwatari de verdad quiere la expulsión de este institución?-soltó sin rodeos mas con una serenidad asombrosa-

-la verdad?-preguntó Kai captando la atención del hombre- me gustaría, si, hasta me complacería sobremanera.- terminó en el mismo tono empleado por el director-

-ya veo, entonces...-empezó el anciano pero le detuvo Kai-

-espere, no estará olvidando algo? Recuerde, por mas que yo quisiera no puede hacerlo. Como bien me dijo 'ël' "algunas cosas se eligen y otras se conllevan". Bueno, tiene que admitirlo así como yo conllevo el estar aquí, ud me tiene que conllevar.-añadió con seguridad, amarga seguridad y la misma expresión seria que le viera Yuriy en el vagón-

-...-el viejo no contestó, solo desvió sus ojos del joven ante él hasta la ventana que le arrojaba luz, la misma que lo hacia parecer un adolescente normal y le daba un aire de pureza inhabitual- tal parece que así será.-musitó por lo bajo, lo suficientemente fuerte sin embargo para que Kai lo oyera-

-entonces me retiro-alistó el peliazul se levantó encaminándose hacia a puerta-

-y ve a clases esta vez Kai-le comentó mas familiarmente el director-

-...-esta vez fue Kai quien no contestó, asintió levemente con la cabeza y siguió su marcha-

Al abrirse la puerta, Yuriy alzó la vista encontrándose nada menos que con el mismo chico del tren, Kai.

-..K...Kai?!-exclamó aún sin creerlo pero en ese momento la palabras que pronunciara cobraron sentido-

-si, es mi nombre no lo gastes Ivanov-le corto tajante el peliazul para seguir su camino, dejando a un perplejo pelirrojo atrás.

----

Al rato, Kai salía del edificio y cruzaba por un patio, mientras ojos de anciano lo miraban contrariados.

-señor director el joven Ivanov llegó-le anunció su secretaria-

-hazlo pasar por favor-

----

(POV Kai)

Al fin llegue, con un demonio que se habrá pensado que es el vejete? (se refiere a su amado director n.n) pero claro que quiero que me expulse y de una buena vez! Rayos, rayos! Si no fuera por 'él' me hubiera largado de aquí hace mucho, es que acaso no lo ve? Será tan difícil de entender? El que este atado a este lugar y.....rayos!

Abro a puerta, pero...lo que hallo en mi habitación no me hace la particular gracia que suelo tener al entrar, que 'kuso'(en japonés)...hace aquí el otro?!

-que haces aquí?-preguntó fríamente-

-nada mas controlando que todo este en orden para ud joven Kai-se atreve a contestarme con esa sonrisa hipócrita tan característica-

-pregunte, que haces aquí Volcoff?-repito agresivamente, capté su atención esta vez-

-acaso no lo sabe joven Kai? Además, de eso, tu abuelo espera tu llamada y sabes que no le gusta esperar- me replica tomando toda la confianza del mundo al hablarme, siento mis tripas revolverse y ganas de atravesarlo con algo....sin embargo...el bastardo tiene razón, debió reportarse y ahora tendré que llamarlo....'kuso' como lo odio....

**-----**

**Quiero soñar,  
Ahí, donde late mi corazón,  
Allá, cuando estoy solo,**

**Deseo atraparte en mis brazos,  
Para respirar al igual que los amados,  
Y encontrar El sitio,**

**Si existe ese momento en el que puedo soñar nuevamente,  
Es lo que realmente deseo para desaparecer esa pena....  
Quiero soñar...**

**-----**

**Notas**: gomen nasai, no quisiera adelantar mas pues riesgo en demorar en la actualización. Espero que no, pero presiento que tardara al menos hasta la semana que viene. Hasta entonces espero sus comentarios y no se preocupen el final es _Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad_ seguirá según el plan (con retraso pero weno), es solo que no logro concluir el capitulo x.xu.

Bueno al ser un internado/colegio bilingüe y hasta mas, aparecerán palabras propias a cada personaje y en su idioma natal o familiar, como en el caso de Kai-chan.

**Kuso** : shit o crap o M....ya saben cual XD.  
**Omsk:** es una ciudad de Rusia, si mal no recuerdo se sitúa en Siberia o.ô o por ahí cerca (Rusia es vasta v.v) lo que se, es que ahí se puede tomar el ferrocarril hasta Vladivostok otra ciudad que queda en la punta de Rusia al lado de China y frente a Japón (muy conveniente para el fic creanme).  
**Vladivostok:** ciudad rusa.  
**LeiefzaVolt High School:** bueno al igual que en la serie es un juego de palabras pero no traten de descifrarlo nn lo aclarar mucho mas adelante (si lo recuerdo)


	2. Betrayed Blushing

**Notas: **Tanto tiempo, y sigue pasando segundo a segundo.....lamento la demora, sin embargo en el caso de este fic en especial las actualizaciones serán espaciadas por lo mismo que a historia se desarrolla linealmente y no tendrá mucha extensión (si, ya esta calculado así que sin ilusiones) con eso espero poder culminarlo como lo deseo al tiempo que podré dedicarme a otros títulos que necesitan de atención urgente (mira la horda de ojos llameantes por la ventana....ven a lo que me refiero) y pues eso es todo. Por favor no pregunten la pareja es una sorpresa de las que siempre guardo, y como me encanta la frase "nada es lo que parece" pues las apariencias y verdades guardan mucho tras sus rostros así que háganse ideas y teorías, y por favor compártanlas en un comentario o por mail o donde quieran que lo lea, solo para saber si?

**Disclaimer: **nada de Beyblade me pertenece...menos el maravilloso plushie de Yuriy chan que hice -, digo que haré XD.

**Advertencia:** Sigue siendo Universo Alterno....o.o indicios de angustia, shonen ai y yaoi a la orden del día nnu, si lo logro habrá slash...oh si slash...ánimos!.

Kai: **Kai Hiwatari   
**Ray**: Rei Kon   
**Lee:** Lai Kon   
**Tala: **Yuriy Ivanov   
**Bryan: **Boris Kuznetzov   
**Boris: **Borcloff Balkov   
**Voltaire: **Souitirou Voltaire Hiwatari **(le añado el otro por una razón especial)   
Mr. Dickenson. **Daitenji Dickenson   
Dranzer** o **Suzaku** se refieren a...**Dranzer** duh...   
**Black Dranzer** sigue igual (sip no podía faltar o si? mi gran ave tenebrosa contraparte del igualmente maravilloso Suzaku, dije que era mío?....jajaja)

**-**entre guiones son diálogos**- **(lo especifico porque en ciertos POV pareciera que hablan pero no esta en guiones así que solo lo piensan si? u)   
En POV el texto es normal y en 1ra persona.   
En narraciones normales se desarrolla en 3ra persona.

La línea temporal es continua, interrumpida por cambios en los puntos de vista señalados (.....), si hay algún Flash back estará indicado.

**Lost in Crimson Dreams **

-----

**_I want to Dream,   
Here where my heart beats,   
Outhere when I'm alone,_ **

**_The dark sky separates us,   
The cold night joins us,   
Hear the soft wind murmurs,_ **

**_He will show my true desire,   
Are you ready to burn with this, my fire?   
If there is moment I can dream again,   
It's what I really wish to vanish this pain....._ **

**_I want to Dream...._ **

-----

**Dream2. Betrayed Blushing **

**(POV Kai) **

-_Click_-

El sonido del auricular que acabo de colgar me regresa un tanto a la realidad, la cruda, fria, asquerosa realidad, hubiera deseado que el instante desde el cual su voz dejo de resonar en mis oídos y la pequeña estática seguida por el silbido prolongado de la línea interrumpida siguiera por la eternidad.

Pero es pedir demasiado por este momento.

-supongo que las recomendaciones del señorSouitirou fueron perfectamente entendidas por un joven tan inteligente como lo es, joven Kai?- lo que faltaba era la voz de 'ese', lo puedo imaginar claramente a mis espaldas, probablemente recostado en la pared junto a la puerta sobándose la quijada con su aire todopoderoso que contempla desde la cumbre de la habitación, y me mira, con toda su atención, observa el menor movimiento, aguardando a que mi cuerpo se tense al oír sus palabras, reaccione a sus puñaladas y finalmente....-

-lárgate, lárgate de una vez!-explotó apretando los puños y le encaró con odio....es mas fuerte que yo, y se que debo detenerme, contenerme, pero...es mas fuerte-

-pero claro, lo haré también debo atender otros asuntos además de su persona, joven Kai.-comenta casi divertido, ese sarcasmo que solo puede emplear él.....tal vez no pero no viene al punto-

Acentúa esa parte, siempre lo hace...

-Su pequeña aventura hasta Moscú nos ha costado mucho tiempo, mm...pero creo que eso ya debe saberlo o no?-sigue con su mismo tono, parece divertirse, lo disfruta de verdad-

Si tienes tanto que hacer porque no te vas de una vez, es lo que mas pido....que no lo ves? Mírame, mírame a los ojos desgraciado.... No, no te despegues de la pared, no des un paso hacia mi, ni dos, no....

-Bueno, de verdad que es una lastima, el tiempo que compartimos me es muy preciado pero alguien podría ponerse...celoso?-desliza lentamente al final, como una serpiente rastrera que se enrolla sobre su victima-

Sigue diciendo eso, te juro que un día de esos te haré tragar esas palabras, aunque tenga que ? suena bien...espera! que dijo con esa sonrisa autosuficiente, la misma que la que acostumbra traer cuando sabe algo, algo sobre mi....?

-Cierto 'neko' tal vez?-añade empleando por una rara vez una palabra japonesa y de inmediato siento su gruesa mano atrapar mi puedo evitarlo, se que es vano hacer la pregunta, también sabia que se enteraría tarde o temprano, en realidad fue mas temprano que tarde, pensándolo bien tal vez fue para el fue con tardanza, el pequeño respiro, la burbuja tan preciada, tan cautelosamente conservada, tan solo fue un pedazo del sueño que se encargaría de despedazar....-

-no desvíes la mirada Kai-su voz es mas tranquila, pero eso no importa, siempre silba como la víbora que es, aun cuando se camufla con una pseudo preocupación, si a eso le puedo llamar inquietud.

-sabias que solo era cuestión de tiempo, no pensaste en querer ocultar algo como esto o si? Aunque...ja! quisiera saber que dirá una vez que sepa de tu regreso, seria interesante. Oh si, esta vez tu fuiste quien le abandono, el que se marchó sin decir nada, y yo que pensé que era algo preciado que deseabas....vaya, vaya que decepción.-al tiempo que desliza sus dagas en mi mente y corazón incrementa la fuerza en su mano, me obliga a escucharle, sin descanso, y como siempre soy al que acecha tras su lengua rastrera-

Trato de devolver la mirada con odio, pero, el dolor es punzante, no solo el que parece aplastarme el hombro hasta casi quebrarlo, no, ese lo puedo soportar, lo que realmente me hace temblar tras la dureza de mi mirada es, la sencilla verdad tras su vil palabra.

Súbitamente abandona su agarre y retrocede un paso, alza su mano y gira la muñeca, luego esboza una falsa mueca de disgusto.

-En menos de 5 min terminara la jornada, y luego...tendrán largas horas para expresarse-murmura divertido haciendo ademán de mostrarme su reloj-

Su tono me enferma, sin embargo no evito mirar también al reloj sobre mi lado, efectivamente marca casi las cuatro de la tarde, mi estomago estila un nudo revolviendo mis entrañas, algo que conozco demasiado bien y las agujas del reloj siguen girando alrededor de su eje.

Miro nuevamente hacia Volcloff pero no aparece, se ha marchado de la habitación y en su lugar queda la pared vacía, a un lado el marco de la puerta entreabierta deja pasar un halo de luz....

-y ahora...-mejor ni termino lo que iba a decir-

Volteo hacia una de las tres camas de la habitación, una maleta espera a un lado de la que esta directamente frente a mi, familiar.....claro, el ave de alas extendidas grabada en el encuentro de la tapa con el resto es mas que familiar, es mi familia. Aunque ....pensándolo bien la posesión que aplico se da mas en su sentido que en el mío....poseer, poseído.

Ya! Mejor deja eso por ahora Kai, tendré que guardar todo eso de nuevo, por que rayos me tuve que topar con esos tipos? Por que rayos trate de llamarte......porque seré tan...perdido? Lo estas Kai, si, por eso te busco, a ti, aquel que se esparció en las cenizas y prometió volver, y si lo hago con tanto anhelo no por ordenes de "él", no para complacer un afán egoísta, no para aumentar un poder de por si omnipotente, entonces por que te busco?

Abro la maleta antes de pensar en poner orden nuevamente a lo que me rodea, lo primero que hallo y para mi "alivio" es, ese pequeño libro revestido de cuero carmín oscuro, casi negro marcado por la edad pero de presencia a la vez tan elegante y supremo, ello le da toda la apariencia de ser algo importante, y de verdad lo es, en realce sobre su naturaleza las esquinas son reforzadas por trabajos en metal dorado y el centro de la tapa el mismo trabajo se aprecia formando un ave de dos cabezas, aunque también podría ser vista como dos aves unidas por el titulado del escudo "En el fuego, rojo de sangre, negro de poder. Por sus cenizas, surca los cielos del de la gloria y fiereza. Renace y permanece."

Después de todo, por eso estoy aquí, y el camino de mi búsqueda me llevara a mi objetivo, mi propio y verdadero objetivo.

-Para extender mis alas como las tuyas.....-escapan las palabras en un susurro mientras tomo el libro en mis manos-

-y volar a través del maravilloso sueño de la libertad?-inquiere un voz a mis espaldas, la conozco pero no la atraviesa su tono calido, es fría, era de esperarse creo, no podía sonar de otro modo mas que ese, fría y traicionada?-

* * *

 

Kai giró lentamente sobre sus pies, sin dejar a un lado el libro que traían sus manos blancas, y sus ojos carmín se fijaron en la silueta que se hallaba apoyada con el brazo en el recuadro de la puerta.

-Rei...-esbozó simplemente mientras le enfocaba luchando por no desviar la mirada tras la expresión airosa que sostenía-

-Kai...-murmuro igualmente el joven de ojos dorados aproximándose lentamente hacia el bicolor-

Rei ya estaba a dos pasos del ruso cuando se detuvo, siempre manteniendo contacto visual entre ambos, buscando algo en los ojos carmín, algo que se ocultaba, algo que el reclamaba y por ello estaba aquí. Sin embargo la respuesta se mantenía velada tras la barrera que solo Kai Hiwatari era capaz de formar, pero eso ya lo sabia.

Lo siguiente que percibió Kai fue la fricción en el uniforme del chino y algo, probablemente su puño ,como dedujo luego, conectando súbitamente con su rostro.

-eres tan...tan....rayos Kai!! Por que lo hiciste?! Porque?! Maldición...-le espetó rabioso al tiempo que trataba insulsamente de contener unas lágrimas doloridas en sus doradas orbes-

Sin embargo el chico frente a él no contestó, se quedo en la pose adoptada luego del golpe, con el rostro a un lado, mientras su mano sobaba con lentitud el área afectada, el silencio se mantenía solo interrumpido por las lágrimas del chino y sus pequeños gruñidos de frustración.

-que no piensas responderme? O es que simplemente no tienes nada que decir....tu no m...!-reinició el chino con una alteración mayor pero le interrumpió algo inesperado-

Un dedo índice selló sus labios al tiempo que el par de ojos carmín contuvieron definitivamente sus lagrimas de oro, aguantando en suspenso las que se orillaban en sus lagrimales.

-tenia que hacerlo....eso es todo lo que puedo decirte y lo sabes-atino a explicar calmadamente Kai, capturando tal el ave de caza a su presa con su expresión determinada mas atormentada de alguna forma, a lo que Rei ya no pudo rechazar.

-Eres un....-logró a duras penas soplar antes de quedar atrapado por ardientes labios-

* * *

 

**(POV Rei) **

Venia para terminar esto. No debía aceptar nada de esto.....rayos! es demasiado, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo estar sin ti.

Pero, porque se fue? Rayos al menos podría haberme dicho, le habría ayudado, pero no, solo me llamó desde alguna parte dos días después....espera, no,no.

Luego de esa llamada el tipo Borcloff vino aquí, yo lo ví desde la clase, aunque nevaba ese día lo recuerdo muy bien y no pude equivocarme, luego de eso el Sr. Daitenji me mando a llamar...

Kai, deja de besarme, o mejor dicho no, no lo sé. Quiero reprocharte, quiero que me des una explicación......pero no puedo, con solo sentirte cerca todo se esfuma, seré muy blando, muy fácil en precipitarme a tus redes.

Pero...tal vez fui la misma causa de tu regreso indirectamente, analizándolo bien, los sucesos se precipitaron luego de la llamada, de ti para mi. Y la prueba fue que regresaste menos de dos días después.

Sus labios presionan con mas fuerza y pasión, quieres entrar acaso? Te dejare el paso....

Hacia días que esa sensación no me recorría...mezclándote conmigo....y todo queda atrás?...si.

* * *

 

**(POV Boris) **

-esta seguro de lo que dice?-pregunte con suspicacia ese día-

El hombre me miró nuevamente, esta vez surgiendo una pequeña luz de diversión, acaso se habría dado cuenta? Debe ser, maldición! Cuando pienso al respecto solo siento que fui un estúpido como pude dejarme llevar así! Confesar sin palabras y darle mas información de la que ese loco me estaba dando.....eres un inútil Boris, un estúpido inútil!

Argh, pero bueno! Pensándolo bien, tal vez hasta ya lo sabía, sino, como explicar que vino a verme, me buscó para algo hace ya algún tiempo, luego de que Hiwatari llegó y preguntó por nuestro Falborg, hasta ese día no había caído en cuenta porque solo miraba al pequeño desgraciado por....bueno pero, ahí es cuando relacioné, por eso el apellido Hiwatari me sonaba... ese engreído era familiar, o mejor dicho nieto de Souitirou Voltaire Hiwatari, de la corporación Biovolt y en parte por no decir dueños del colegio.... Con razón el pequeño Kai andaba por ahí haciendo lo que le venía en gana, claro, sacándose todos los castigos a cuesta pero igual seguía aquí. Aunque eso no era realmente el punto, sino Falborg, la poderosa águila de mi familia..... Se ha dicho por ahí que la familia Hiwatari guarda el secreto de su suceso al poder del Fénix, la legendaria ave que arde en vida y renace de las cenizas, sin embargo esa es solo una parte de la historia.

En estos tiempos, alrededor de unos cincuenta años atrás los Hiwatari se han erguido sobre la cima del mundo gracias a ese poder, lógicamente el pequeño Hiwatari no debería de estar en este rincón del mundo, si bien en medio de la élite, pero no 'aquí'.

_-kratch-kratch-_

-uh?- alzo la mirada al oír pisadas en la nieve-

No puedo equivocarme, a unos metros viene, Kai esta de regreso......grrr. El chino de cola de caballo lo acompaña. Espera, te estas sintiendo mal por eso? Nah,...Kai es solo...Sácate eso de la mente! a ese pequeño bastardo tengo que despedazarlo, no mirarle amablemente la cara...aunque...

Mmm...al mismo tiempo me podría encargar del chino, si no mal recuerdo es pariente del otro, tal Lai. Increíble como esos chinitos invadieron el colegio, claro, sus familias poseen el poder de ese tigre, Drigger y de otros felinos inferiores. Como quien dice el poder llama al poder, aunque, mmpf.....estoy casi seguro que este par no sabe lo que significa cargar con las bestias sagradas.

Regresando al tema, Kai, Kai realmente esta con ese? Por 'él' .....argh...otra vez con lo mismo. Aún no me han visto, es una buena oportunidad para el plan que tenía guardado, ahora solo me falta confirmar lo que dijo el tal Borcloff , ese hombre no me termina de caer, esconde algo lo puedo sentir, pero bueno acertijos los atenderé a su turno cada uno por el momento debo buscar al otro, el primo de Rei.

-Boris? Para que me mandaste a llamar?-inquirió el chico de tez oscura y cabellera ébano-

-pues te tengo una noticia interesante, aunque no dudo que la sepas muy pronto, adivina quien volvió?-pregunto burlonamente para luego adecuarse a una expresión mas seria, captando al atención definitiva del chino-Kai, Kai Hiwatari.-anunció el pelivioleta-

-q...que! Eso no puede ser! Maldito infeliz, como pudo hacerlo? Porque! Rayos rayos rayos.....-rabió al instante el asiático súbitamente sumido en una rabia inaudita-

-mmm, si....veo que acerté en advertirte pero déjame decirte algo mas. Hace un momento, vi a tu primo, se llama Rei no?-pregunto esperando el asentimiento del chico para proseguir- si, y no se, no pude evitar ver que se lleva de maravilla con Hiwatari....hasta podría pensar en algo mas-insinuó ligeramente Boris con una sonrisa despreciable-

-que quieres decir? Rei, Rei no podría.....es decir el no debe...oh rayos!-estallo frustrado el primo de Rei clavando su puño en la pared, ello causando la discreta sonrisa de Boris, quien se alistaba a clavar su ultima flecha envenenada-

-bueno solo digo lo que vi, y los dos se dirigían hacia el lago, yo que tu no me fiaría de ese impertinente...-susurro a media voz el ruso, dejando a Lai temblando aun mas de rabia-

* * *

 

Al instante en que Boris doblo la esquina del corredor, Lai salio disparado por la puerta llevando consigo a un desconcertado Kiki y otra persona un tanto mas lejos detrás de ellos. Boris desde su posición en la esquina y aguardando al lado de unos casilleros sol o dejo resbalar una enferma sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-ya esta el primer paso....veamos como lo resuelves-

-Kai?-inquirió suavemente Rei mientras caminaba al lado el aludido-

-....-recibió el habitual silencio del chico acompañado de un asentamiento de su cabeza, indicación que podía proseguir-

-dime, pudiste hallar alguna pista? Ya sabes de Suza----no acabo, interrumpido por la mirada fulgurante del ojirojos-..lo siento, se que no debo decirlo, ay...-se lamento en voz baja el chino-

-mm...no te preocupes. y no, la verdad no halle nada, tal vez si lograba quedarme en Moscú pero...regrese antes de tiempo- comento Kai desviando la mirada, no quería lastimar a Rei recordando que en efecto había sido por él, y solo por él que lo pillaron y Borcloff obtuvo la pista que lo llevaría directamente con su paradero-

Siguieron caminando en silencio, Kai iba ligeramente adelantado sin fijarse realmente a donde iba, tan solo parecía inmerso en pensamientos que absorbían hasta el resplandor de sus ojos ocultos tras sus flecos grisáceos. En cuanto a Rei miraba a su alrededor, levantando la mirada al cielo sin realmente percatarse de lo sucedido, para Kai ello resultaba en cierta forma en un alivio, aún si no se molestaba en expresarlo.

Entonces a unos 15 minutos del inicio de su caminata, se encontraban ya en lo que seria la orilla de un pequeño lago congelado, y ahí se detuvieron.

-creo que aquí estará bien-murmuro suavemente Kai soltando una pequeña nube de vapor y acto seguido giro dándole espaldas al lago y enfocando a la persona frente a él-

-eso lo dices porque aquí..-inicio Rei colocándose hábilmente a un lado del árbol que se hallaba a unos pasos-...empezó-finalizo el chino tomando al ruso de la cintura e invitándole-

En son de respuesta el bicolor solo esbozó una sonrisa sin dejar entrever sus ojos hasta el ultimo momento, cuando sus labios se posaron en los violentados por el frío del chino.

En Rei fue como si mismas brasas tocaran sus labios y se hacían camino a través de su boca, sin embargo el contacto fue delicado, nada muy rebuscado como recordara en ese momento, simplemente Kai parecía transmitirle lo que con palabras no podía hacer. Le hizo sentir toda la felicidad que podría albergar en si al tiempo que su cuerpo respondía al estimulo y se tensaba poco a poco, fibra por fibra, avivando el mismo fuego que podía albergar a su vez y compartir con igualdad con ese chico de ojos rubí, aquel que ahora misma mordisqueaba su labios para volver a introducir su lengua en el.

Aquel mismo que le hacia desear mas, y pronto le invitaba a librarse de aquel freno de la conciencia, permitiéndole colocar su mano en su cadera, y lentamente buscar el edén de su deseo.

En lo que el ruso japonés se dedicaba a acariciar su pecho y abrazarlo como si fuera a escaparse, el chino dio el siguiente paso, bajando sus manos de la cintura hacia abajo, pasando primero por los muslos para luego adelantarse y esconder bajo ropa una de sus manos. Ello ciertamente produjo una reacción en Kai quien se separo bruscamente mirando a su vez la parte de su ombligo donde ya una fría mano empezaba a robarle su calor.

Pero las manos de Rei no se alejaron, al contrario subieron alrededor del estomago de Kai y este entendió perfectamente volviendo a su primera posición contra Rei. A los pocos segundos, cuando el chico de ojos ámbar acariciaba el pecho de su amante, sintió el mismo efecto de algo frío haciendo contacto con el, enfocando el rostro frente a si percibió el pequeño aire sarcástico de Kai. Después de todo no le daría todo sin tomar algo también, así había sido desde el inicio.

-espera Kai- interrumpió súbitamente Rei-

-y ahora que sucede?-inquirió estorbado-

-es solo que...me alegra que volvieras, a salvo-alegó en un casi susurro si no fuera porque Kai se había acercado a pocos milímetros de sus labios y esperaba sellarlos de nuevo-

Al mismo tiempo el de cabellera ébano no evito arquearse contra el árbol mientras ahogaba un gemido en la garganta del bicolor, eso en cuanto Kai lograba su objetivo y alcanzaba su objetivo en la entrepierna del chino.

Rei volvió a sentir aquel escalofrió que le recorría el cuerpo entero y que sin embargo no era causado por el hostil clima, lejos de ahí, esa sensación era cuando su cuerpo respondía a aquella persona y definitivamente no podía evitar sonreír.

Ahora Rei también se apresuraba en buscar los besos del bicolor mientras sus parte inferiores poco a poco intensificaban esa corriente que le recorría. Las manos de Kai eran hábiles, de eso no le cabía duda, y sus labios eran en si una tentación innegable, sin previo aviso sin embargo Kai se introdujo, una hábil maniobra perfectamente planificada para realizarse en el momento justo y Rei solo atino a sucumbir al efecto avasallador que le provocaba, clavando sus dedos en la espalda del bicolor.

Siguieron unos instantes mas cuando Kai se detuvo abruptamente poco ante de llegar a un clímax igualmente deseado. Ello dejo algo atónito al chino quien le miraba expectante, sin entender.

-alguien viene-se interrumpió Kai dejando al chino de espaldas al árbol y rápidamente arreglo su traje indicándole al chino hacer lo mismo.

A los pocos segundos de la advertencia de Kai siguieron unas pisadas, y prontamente estas trajeron a un rostro ante el par de estudiantes, y no resulto ser sino un alumno mas por lo que su uniforme demostraba.

De cabello negro y semilargo recogido en una cola de caballo, cejas tupidas, tez bronceada aun en esta temporada y pupilas doradas, no había equivocación, aquel adolescente era Lai Kon primo de Rei.

-Lai?-inquirió inocentemente Rei aun con rastros de rubor en sus mejillas-

-que haces aquí Hiwatari?-pregunto secamente ignorando su primo y concentrándose en el ruso-

-acaso te debo una explicación?-atino a contestar el aludido de mala gana-

-me interesa saber a que volviste, ya pensé haberme librado de tu odiosa y pendenciera presencia pero te las arreglaste para regresar y jalar a Rei por tu senda-emitió el asiático visiblemente molesto-

-lo que haga no debe de impórtate y en cuanto a Rei no creo que alguien tenga que decirle con quien estar y quien no, no es cierto Rei?-alzó Kai con una media sonrisa llena de confianza y sarcasmo-

-eh....si-se limito a contestar Rei tratando de mantener su mirada firme-

-como puedes andar junto a ese tipo?- preguntó una segunda voz, provenía de otro 'intruso', un chico menor de cabello verde oscuro al que llamaban Kiki, Kai lo conocía de vista y por algunos comentarios hechos por parte de Rei. Aparentemente era un familiar lejano de Lai y provenía de la misma región en la cual Rei había crecido-

-y a Uds. que les pasa? Vinieron solo a despreciarlo?-saltó Rei empezando a calentar sus ánimos-

Sin embargo un movimiento de Kai lo detuvo de armar una pelea. Con el brazo extendido en su delante y la mirada enfocada en Rei el peliazul le transmitió su negación a ese recurso.

-tranquilo Rei, no tenemos nada contra ti. Recuerda que somos familia y tenemos para contigo un deber, sin embargo no vinimos a eso sino a advertirte que no te fíes de 'ese'-haciendo clara referencia al ojicarmin, ello logrando alguna reacción provocada en el ruso-

-que sucede Hiwatari? Quieres pelear le incitó Lai, recibiendo el inmediato apoyo de Kiki y desconcierto de Rei quien empezó a dudar-

Aunque Kai advirtió el titubeo del chino dejo atrás su pensamiento e invito a su provocador levantando sus puños en posición de combate-

-Se puede saber que sucede aquí?-inquirió autoritariamente una nueva voz a sus espaldas-

-Profesor Kinomiya.....!-logro soltar de puro susto el trío de chinos mientras Kai giraba lentamente pero con seguridad hacia el docente-

* * *

 

**(POV Rei) **

Estuvimos tan cerca, en esos momentos, tan solo deseaba estar ahí a su lado. Pero...

Todo esto me pareció muy raro, después de todo como es que Lai llego hasta ese lugar, además de que no estaba solo, Kiki ...y de seguro Gari también estaba ahí, aun si no se mostró algo que me dice que estaba ahí y no suelo equivocarme.

Sin embargo, la pregunta se mantiene, como llegaron ahí? Porque si de algo estoy seguro es que no fue coincidencia, mismo si Kai quiere ocultarlo o hacerlo pasar por un mero descuido, estoy seguro....si estoy seguro de que, alguien esta detrás de esto.

Oh no.....no será. No podría o si? no, no puede ser, no ahora, no todavía......no.

* * *

 

**(POV Kai) **

Maldito Barcloff, bastardo infeliz, me las pagara, ya me las pagara.....si, porque se que fuiste tu Balkov, siempre inmiscuyéndote en mi asuntos, arrancando lo que consigo y empujándome al abismo de donde mi propio abuelo no quiere dejarme salir....y porque, porque tengo que estar aquí, porque no le basta el poder del ave oscura, porque me retiene y solo busca hundirme....porque? maldición porque......Suzaku donde te ocultas...?

* * *

 

-no me gustó. Te digo que no me gustó como te habló....-rabiaba Rei frunciendo el entrecejo y moviendo el puño de coraje-no importa que sea de mi misma sangre no le da el derecho...-siguió refunfuñando-

-.....-silencio de parte del bicolor-

-Kai, escúchame un momento deja de pensar en tu burbuja!-exaltó bruscamente el de cabello ébano, tomándole de la muñeca-

-déjalo, no es nadie de todos modos-contesto finalmente con aparente apatía pero la mirada del chino no parecía convencida-

-es en serio, ya olvídalo....-insistió entre fastidiado e indiferente, lo cual marco un pare en Rei. El chino conocía muy bien ese tono y le soltó sin decir nada mas-

Al igual que sus labios el cuerpo entero del chino se detuvo, era algo que no podía evitar cuando se cruzaba esa expresión en el bicolor, sin embargo el ruso japonés también lo percibió y le miro nuevamente. A eso, Rei observo como cerraba sus ojos y los abría nuevamente, desapareciendo casi instantáneamente la dureza de su rostro para regresarlo a un estado de seriedad suavizada, en definitiva la expresión a la que el estaba acostumbrado, en la que podía descifrar un pensamiento dedicado a él, suave y delicado, si, ese era el Kai al que deseaba.

Sin emitir mas palabras, asintió con la cabeza y se le acercó buscando su cadera con la mano y su cuello con la otra, el bicolor no se resistió y le facilitó el camino apoyando ligeramente su cabeza en su hombro. El chino deposito a su vez sus labios en la blanca y tersa piel con la misma delicadeza, invitando el cuerpo del ruso mas cerca al suyo, luego de lograrlo desvió su boca hacia la oreja del ruso soplando con su aliento causando otro movimiento en el cuello de su pareja, para entonces iba a tomar posesión de sus labios abriendo sus ojos para enfocar sus orbes carmines pero se detuvo.

Dejando a Kai un tanto perplejo se percato que ya estaban casi frente a la puerta de su dormitorio y que justamente esa ultima se hallaba entreabierta.

-que raro, dejaste la puerta abierta?-le preguntó casualmente a lo que Kai pareció congelarse instintivamente-

Rei tomo entonces la delantera e iba a abrir la puerta de par en par cuando alguien le hizo el favor desde el interior, y se encontraron orbes doradas con otras celestes.

-Y tu quien eres?- inquirió irrumpiendo molesto el chino-

-soy..-empezó un tanto preocupado, por el tono del chico pelirrojo-...Kai?-inquirió al reconocer el bicolor que venia tras el chino-

-Ivanov? Que haces aquí?-pregunto cortándole su presentación a Rei-

-como?...tu lo conoces?-preguntó a su vez Rei volteando interrogante hacia Kai y regresando su mirada cargada de cierta suspicacia a los celestes de Yuriy, el pelirrojo se quedó perplejo por la reacción del chino, sin saber que bien podrían ser celos de felino-

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio en los que ninguno de los tres se movía, sin articular palabra, dos de ellos mirando expectantes al mayor de los tres.

-Yuriy, Yuriy Ivanov. Alumno ingresante por traslado desde Osmk. Te hiciste acreedor de una beca escolar por tus calificaciones y aptitudes atléticas....y te instalaron en nuestra habitación por que es la única lo suficientemente 'grande' como para tener una cama suplementaria. Y a lo que veo ya te acomodaste.- soltó casi sin interrupción el bicolor sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo-

Tras sus palabras nuevamente se instaló un incomodo silencio, por una parte Rei aún asimilaba lo dicho tratando de descifrar como Kai lo conocía, y por otra Yuriy mismo no se explicaba como el bicolor sabia tanto de el, cuestionándolo entonces con los ojos.

-nos conocimos en el tren de "regreso", y recogí esto...-explico Kai metiendo su mano a su bolsillo para sacar de este un sobre rojo-

* * *

 

**(POV Yuriy) **

Que? Pero como, cuando?.....espera, si, creo que debió ser cuando me quede dormido. Es decir, él ya estaba en el compartimiento cuando me desperté, acaso...acaso lo habré dejado caer? Es lo mas probable, sin embargo porque me lo ocultó? Porque se llevó el sobre...

Y, en que momento lo leyó? Podría ser antes que me despertara....no, para eso ya me lo hubiera dicho. No entiendo.

Por cierto....porque aquel otro chico me mira así? Hablando de él, debe de haberse caído afuera para traer esas pajillas, no que interese realmente....

Bueno, pero ya tengo de vuelta la letra, Kai ya dio las explicaciones tal vez mas de las debidas contando con su modo de anunciar mis créditos, también se porque me dijo que lo volvería a ver....sin embargo algo me molesta aun.

Que podrá ser?

-bueno, ya que lo "aclaraste"- empezó finalmente Rei dejando su expresión desconfiada para dejar una leve sonrisa aparecer en sus labios- me presentaré. Soy Rei, Rei Kon y vengo de China- a la ultima aclaración Yuriy percibió un alzado de cejas en Kai, de seguro en son de burla, por lo obvio de la misma-

-creo que ya no necesito decirte quien soy, gracias a Kai pero me alegra conocerte- respondió afable el pelirrojo luego giro en mirada inquisidora hacia el bicolor-

-que sucede Ivanov?-preguntó ese con aire molesto-

-si insistes en llamarme por mi apellido haré lo mismo. Sin embargo....necesito saber el tuyo para ello-emitió su demanda dejando desarmado al bicolor quien le enfoco con toda su atención-

-esta bien.-asintió finalmente el de ojos carmín- Hiwatari, pero puedes llamarme Kai... Si gustas...-evadió este para voltear en dirección a cierto libro sobre su cama-

Discretamente Yuriy siguió los ojos carmín y depositó la mirada en el mismo objeto, quedándose con su curiosidad insatisfecha ya que el bicolor adentrándose de pronto en la habitación decidió guardarlo en un cajón con llave de su escritorio.

* * *

 

**_-Horas después-_ **

**

* * *

**

Los cubiertos resonaban en una sinfonía sin ritmo, tan solo siguiendo el desempeño de quienes se servían la cena, el comedor crujía de alumnos agrupados por mesas de 6 a 8 personas, generalmente parecían compañeros de una misma edad o de un mismo club si uno se dedicaba a ver el grupo conformado por jugadores de fútbol recién salidos de su practica.

-Rei, puedo preguntarte algo?- alzó a media voz el pelirrojo al chino mientras Kai servía su propia bandeja de la cena unos metros mas lejos-

-dime- accedió Rei pensando que le preguntaría algo del establecimiento-

-que hacía Kai, ósea me refiero a ...por que se fugó del colegio?-preguntó el chico un sin rodeos-

La respuesta tardó en llegar y el pelirrojo ya comenzaba a arrepentirse, pero para Rei dejar la pregunta sin contestar podría significar que ocultaba algo, sin contar a Kai mismo, que ciertamente no era el tipo de chico a decir a todos la razón de su paseo por media Rusia.

-pues...que te dijo él?-respondió ingeniosamente-

-si consideras un "estoy de paseo" una respuesta absoluta no estaría de nuevo aquí o si?-respondió esta vez Yuriy imposibilitando cualquier tentativa de desviación por parte del chino-

-jaja-rió nerviosamente Rei-de verdad te dijo eso? Si, Kai casi nunca revela lo que piensa o explica lo que hace.-explicó el chino- mucho menos cuando 'él' esta en juego -siguió en un pensamiento alzado involuntariamente-

-que dijiste?-inquirió Yuriy al no escuchar claramente-

-er..nada nada, será mejor ir con Kai ya esta haciendo esa cara de amargado, no que diste mucho de la acostumbrada-comentó encaminándose hacia el bicolor-

-con que tengo cara de amargado-susurro el aludido a la oreja del neko una vez este se hallaba a proximidad, y Rei casi dejó caer su bandeja por la frialdad del tono-

A los pocos minutos, los tres se instalaron a una mesa, la cual curiosamente no quedo ocupada por ningún otro alumno, ello levantando una vez mas la curiosidad del nuevo estudiante, pero esta vez decidió guardarse el comentario, sobre todo luego de observar como algunos giraban hacia ellos y parecían susurrar entre sus bocados.

Paralelamente a esto, Kai seguía absorto en ingerir la cena, cortando a la perfección su carne y bebiendo en pequeños sorbos intercalados su agua. Todo ello, ignorando por completo el ambiente poco acogedor que se producía a su alrededor.

Rei también se concentraba en su bandeja pero dudaba en ciertas ocasiones si comer o cortar otro pedazo de su porción, ello sucedía cuando levantaba la mirada no hacia el bicolor que se hallaba justo en su frente sino desviando a un lado, hacia otra mesa a unos metros de la suya.

A ese detalle que logro captar Yuriy concluyó que aquella mesa debía importarle al chino, pero no fue hasta percatarse de que los chicos que la ocupaban tenían rasgos asiáticos que entendió su comportamiento.

-disculpa Rei-lanzó Yuriy recibiendo la atención de Rei- aquellos de allá también vienen de China?-

A la pregunta siguió un golpe sordo, no fue un estruendo pero para un vaso que es regresado a la mesa parecía un tanto exagerado.

-estas bien Kai?-inquirió inmediatamente Rei con un pequeño sobresalto-

-hmpf...ya contéstale-bufó el chico e incitó al chino-

-cierto. Si, ellos también son chinos, y en realidad Lai es mi primo-explico el de orbes doradas señalando a un chico de su estatura y edad-

-ah, ya veo. -comento el pelirrojo pero no recibió una respuesta muy entusiasta del chino-

A esas palabras sobrevino un sombrío silencio a la mesa, Rei desviaba involuntariamente la mirada y Kai se mantenía de ojos cerrados tras sus flecos, y Yuriy entendió lo que caía por su propio peso, no se entendían. Sin embargo quedaba una incógnita a los ojos hielo. Por qué?

Súbitamente en lo sumado que se hallaba Yuriy en sus conclusiones le interrumpió Kai cuando ese ultimo se levantaba de su asiento, bandeja en mano. Sin embargo al momento de voltear para encaminarse se encontró con una pared humana.

- con que era cierto, el gran Kai Hiwatari, se dignó en volver al colegio-se podía jurar que esas palabras salieron escupidas por el chico de cabello corto y lila-

-que quieres, Kuznetzov?-se limitó a preguntar amargamente Kai-

-oh nada, nada importante realmente, solo digamos que quería verte la cara de nuevo, ya sabes, unos días y uno puede olvidarse de la gente-comentó con una visible intención de burlarse-

-bueno ya me viste, ahora lárgate-amenazó con lasitud el bicolor fijándole la vista-

-si bueno, a lo que puedo deducir es que no alcanzaste tu objetivo, es triste, seguramente el no lograr reunir la mitad ausente es una carga tremenda, y aún el mismísimo Kai no puede con ella.-comentó con sarcasmo, o mas en grotesca burla- Pero Kai, no te sientas mal, alguien te reconfortara....o acaso me equivoco?-instó en el clavo impidiendo que el bicolor emprendiera su marcha y le mirara violentamente a los ojos-

-kus...-emitió en un crujir de dientes el ruso aludido, alistando ya su puño-

* * *

 

**(POV Rei) **

-estuviste así de cera de propinarte otro castigo-murmuro bajo las sabanas-cuando llego el director y los dos ya se tenían dispuestos a matarse agradecí al viejo, en serio que lo agradecí-

-....-ese tonto me contesta con su silencio, hace eso cuando no puede negar los hechos, bueno en la mayoría de ocasiones-

-bueno, como siempre ignórame, eres tan....argh, eres tú Kai-murmuro frustrado, y me salgo de debajo de las sabanas-

Un suave resplandor llama mi atención, proviene de la ventana y miro a través del vidrio, en el oscuro cielo ausente de estrellas resplandece en su gloria el astro nocturno, es tan bello, delicada y tan cambiante a la vez, el color azulado que viste esta noche me recuerda algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, la imagen es borrosa pero se bien quien es.

El rozamiento de tu piel me recuerda donde estoy, doy nuevamente la espalda a la luna y miro a la cama, ahí bañado por la emisión azulada estas recostado, pálido, cubierto en parte por las sabanas y por mi, y los mechones azul-grisáceos ocultan un tanto tu rostro, pero percibo bien el brillo en esos ojos carmín, los mismo que me cautivan cada segundo que los cruzo.

Otro rozamiento, pero este es suave y continuo, puedo identificar tu mano, me invita a albergarme cerca de ti recorriendo con delicadeza mi espalda y rodeándome la cintura.

-no estas tan desinteresado después de todo...-le susurro en reproche-

Por un instante su respuesta me vale mas que mil palabras, una sonrisa, una real sonrisa de Kai. Aunque claro no era tan solo eso, tenia su intención.

-acércate neko-me susurra a su vez acariciando mi pecho-

Sonó a una invitación irrechazable, y pronto olvido los sucesos ocurridos a inicios de la noche. Lo único que ahora escucho son los rozamientos de las telas, percibo el contacto entre nuestras pieles, la sensación de calor sube suavemente, a cada segundo hasta alcanzar el ardor mismo del cuerpo....

Y pronto, son sus labios sobre los míos, no lucho, no me resisto, es como si cualquier defensa quedara inútil, no que busque necesariamente defenderme, pero un poco de resistencia lo hace mas placentero....eso creo. Ya me tiene atrapado entre sus brazos, sus músculos al igual que los míos se tensa, con mas fuerza su lazo se vuelve apasionado, mi caja torácica pide aire, pero solo recibo su lengua en mi boca, y mas aire caliente...

Otra mano se desliza por mi espalda, sacando casi sus garras moldea mi figura, es una sensación tan especial que no se compara con nada, mandando chispazos por mi columna, haciéndome desear mas y mas.

Cuando me detengo a pensarlo aún me parece irreal.....cuando llegue aquí, no pensé siquiera hacerme amigo de esos ojos carmín tan fogosos como fríos, su tono sarcástico o desinteresado hasta agresivo e hiriente, esa actitud...no sabría aun si calificarla de altanera o simplemente a la espera de su oportunidad tras su cascarón de hielo, sin embargo será justamente todo esto que recibe el nombre de Kai lo que me hizo caer en esta situación? Como es que...después de todo un hijo del trueno cayó bajo el hechizo del fuego?

-mmh...-no puedo evitar soltar quebrando la espalda-

Necesitaba aire, o necesitaba de verdad para seguir alimentándome de tu ardor sin quedar asfixiado.

_-krick-kruick -(_ruido)

Al oír ese sonido tan inusual todo cesa, las manos de Kai abandonan mi cuerpo y su figura se alza fuera de la sabana, entonces, es cuando lo recuerdo....

-Ivanov?- inquiere grave su voz y una nueva sensación me recorre, un aire frío generado por ese algo nuevo, se transmite a todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza en menos de un segundo y mi garganta se seca-

* * *

 

**Notas**: antes que nada, ya saben, lo lamento muchísimo por no seguirle en el tiempo previsto pero definitivamente siempre me sucedía algo. Luego, también adelantare disculpas por los posibles OC que hice sobre todo en el caso de Yuriy, y según puedan pensar se aplica a Rei pero en ese ultimo caso tiene su razón que se vera ene l siguiente capitulo, ahora tan solo espero que aun recuerden la historia y me hagan saber como les parece por ahora. Se despide Saya!


End file.
